tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
April (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MS_April_00_cover_1.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Micro-Series #7: April]]TMNT Micro-Series #7: April'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 29. August 2012 *'Titelbild-Design:' David Petersen *'Story:' Barbara Randall Kesel *'Zeichnungen:' Marley Zarcone *'Farben:' Heather Breckel *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': TMNT Annual 2012 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Sins of the Fathers" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Aprils AlbtraumTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **April O'Neil **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Chet Allen *ein Steinkrieger *Slash *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Krang (erwähnt) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|April sinniert über ihre wahre RolleDie Geschichte beginnt, als eine Schildkrötenmutantin mit grüner Maske und rotem Haar durch einen Dschungel hetzt, verfolgt von schwarz maskierten Gestalten. Bei ihrer verzweifelten Flucht gerät die Mutantin an den Rand einer hohen Klippe, stolpert über eine Schlingpflanze - und April O'Neil wacht ruckartig aus ihrem Albtraum auf. Während sie sich noch in dieser Nacht und am nächsten Tag über diesen seltsamen Traum wundert, muss April aber besonders darüber nachdenken, wie seltsam ihr wirkliches Leben geworden ist, seitdem sie den mutierten Turtles begegnet ist. Als Wissenschaftlerin ist sie vom Wunder, welches zu ihrer Erschaffung als Mutanten geführt hat, fasziniert, aber auf der anderen Seite betrachtet sie diese Vier, die sie seit ihren ersten Tagen bei Stock Gen gekannt hat,siehe "Change Is Constant" #1 wie ihre eigenen Kinder. Dazu kommt, dass ihre Verwandlung beweist, dass in Stock Gen ''Dinge geschehen, welche weder legal noch guten Willens sein können. thumb|140px|Ein Impromptu-Plan...Während sie diesen Gedanken nachhängt, fährt April ihre Mutantenfreunde nach einem Ausflug zurück nach Hause. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, nur Donatello ist besorgt, da Aprils Antiquitätenladen auf Dauer kein sicheres Versteck für sie bleiben kann und er befürchtet, dass Baxter Stockman eventuell mehr als einen Turtle Trackersiehe ''IDW Micro-Series #3: Donatello zur Verfügung haben muss. Aus Besorgnis um ihre Freunde beschließt April, was immer sie beitragen kann zu tun, um den Turtles zu helfen. thumb|left|140px|...mit KettenreaktionsfolgenGleich an ihre nächsten Arbeitstag in Stock Gen sieht April ihre Chance gekommen, als eine Mitarbeiterin ihren Werksausweis in der Kantine liegenlässt. Als sie sich dann wieder ins Genlabor begibt, wo alles mit den Turtles angefangen hat, hört sie dort ihren Freund und Kollegen Chet über ein Schildkrötenspürgerät reden und sieht ein solches neben Chet auf einem Servierwagen mit elektronischen Instrumenten liegen. Sie fasst auf der Stelle einen provisorischen Plan und verursacht mit einem fingierten Unfall und einem geschickt geschleuderten Becher Kaffee einen Kurzschluss in den elektrischen Leitungen des Labors, und in der folgenden Verwirrung und der düsteren Notbeleuchtung gelingt es ihr, den Tracker unbemerkt in ein zeitweiliges Versteck zu legen. Allerdings hat dieser Plan für sie noch unabsehbare Folgen, als in einem versteckten Raum die Systeme einiger mysteriöser Flüssigkeittanks gestört werden, die anscheinend einige Versuchsobjekte von Stock Gens geheimen Experimenten enthalten - und sich in einem dieser Tanks etwas zu rühren beginnt... thumb|180px|Noch mehr Geheimnisse kommen ans LichtAls April ihren Freunden am selben Abend von ihrer Aktion berichtet, loben die Turtles ihren mutigen Einsatz, doch legen sie ihr nahe, dass ein weiteres Vorgehen von ihrer Seite ihr noch gefährlich werden könnte. April argumentiert jedoch, dass sie als Praktikantin bei Stock Gen (und mit dem gestohlenen Ausweis) weit weniger auffällig den Tracker bergen könnte als die Turtles in Person. Nachdem die Turtles ihre zögernde Zustimmung gegeben haben, kehrt April in der gleichen Nacht in einem nachtschwarzen Bodysuit, unter einem Laborkittel versteckt, und der ID-Karte ins Labor zurück. Als sie aber das Labor betreten will, findet sie Chet zu ihrer Überraschung ein Gespräch mit einem steinhäutigen Mann führen, der ihn unwirsch über die Effekte, die der Kurzschluss in den "biologischen Sektoren" verursacht hat, anfährt. thumb|left|120px|...und liegen trotzdem noch im DunkelnApril spielt auf unauffällig und holt den Tracker aus seinem Versteck, doch der Steinmann wird misstrauisch und versucht sie zur Rede zu stellen. April ergreift so unauffällig wie sie kann die Flucht, verirrt sich aber in einen ihr unbekannten Teil des Instituts, in dem sie mehrere große Flüssigkeittanks vorfindet - davon einen zerbrochen, als wäre etwas von dort ausgerückt - und mehrere Phiolen einer seltsamen grünen Flüssigkeit. Gerade hat sie sich eine der Phiolen eingesteckt, findet der Steinmann sie und stellt sich ihr in den Weg. April gelingt es, ihm mit knapper Not und viel Glück zu entkommen; dann geht auch ein Alarm im Institut los, und der Steinkrieger wird auf einmal von einem der "Experimente" angegriffen und niedergeschlagen, bevor es - ein riesiger, mit Stacheln bewehrte Schildkrötenmutant - aus dem Labor entflieht. thumb|160px|Flucht in die FreiheitWährend die Stock Gen-Wachmänner sich bewaffnen und versuchen, das entlaufene Experiment wieder einzufangen, versteckt sich April zuerst in einem Bioschutzanzug und entkommt dann unbemerkt aus dem Institut. Mit ihrem Erfolg und den Beweisen, die sie in dieser Nacht sammeln konnte, hat sie ihre Selbstsicherheit wiedergewonnen und ist nun umso fester entschlossen, mithilfe ihrer Freunde die finsteren Machenschaften in Stock Gen auf die Spur zu kommen und zu stoppen. Trivia *Aprils Traumgestalt vom Anfang der Geschichte bezieht sich wahrscheinlich auf das ''TMNT Adventures Special'' #11 (Winter 1994) der ''TMNT'' Archie Comics, in welcher April zeitweise in eine Schildkrötenmutantin verwandelt wurde. *Die Plastikpalme im alten Terrarium ist eine stille Andeutung auf Slashs Anhänglichkeit gegenüber seiner Plastikpalme "Binky" in der 87iger Cartoonserie. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro Series Volume 2'' (November 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes Collection'' (Juni 2014) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (März 2016) *''TMNT: Allies & Enemies'' (Mai 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2015 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Freunde" Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series